Lucky Penny
by glassheart14
Summary: Hong Kong is persuading iceland to take some really steep risks which may end up in changing his life for good.  BadAss!HKxIceland written for the kink meme


**HEY! so this is something I'm doing for the kink meme cause I love it XD basically it's a young nation sneaking out and getting into mischief so I choose Iceland :) hope you all like it **

**Iceland's pov**

I had never snuck out before, or done anything really bad actually. I don't know what it was about tonight but I felt like I had to get out. The night air smelled like opportunities of mischief just waiting to be taken. I adjusted the little white backpack on my shoulder and continued on down the side walk breathing in the crisp fall night.

Lord help me. Why was I doing this? To impress a boy. Yup. A simple boy that I couldn't help but have the largest crush on. He had short black hair and always rode around on a beaten up old motor cycle that he must have stolen because everyone knows he doesn't have the money to pay for something like that. Tonight though, he was on foot.

He told me it was because he didn't want to give us away with the loud rattling of the rusty engine. Just thinking about what I had to do made me break out into a cold sweat. Hastily I whipped the moisture off my forehead and kept walking to the convenient store we were set to meet at.

In my blind worry I stumbled over a rock slightly off the path causing the contents in my backpack to jostle slightly. I heard the spray cans clank together and I looked behind me nervously to make sure no one heard. I suppose no one would hear that but I couldn't help it.

I regained my balance and slowly trudged on making note that the store was only about a block away. Suddenly my arms started to itch like crazy. Soon my whole body felt like bugs were crawling over the surface of my pale skin with their tiny little billions of legs.

By the time I reached the store my skin was practically clawed up from my persistent itching. I ignored it and rounded the corner to the back of the small brick building. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him casually leaning up against the wall.

"h-hi Hong Kong" I stuttered as I came closer to the figure. "Took you long enough" he muttered as he pushed himself away from the wall. "so did ya' get the stuff?" he asked snatching my back pack off of my scrawny shoulder. I didn't protest as he unzipped the bag and browsed through its contents.

He pulled out the two cans of spray paint and a penny I had sitting at the bottom somewhere. "Lucky penny?" he mumbled before sticking it onto his jacket pocket. "I think I could use the luck more than you, don't you agree?" he asked dropping the bag on the ground. I quickly nodded in agreement and took the can he was handing to me.

"Well then let's get this party started" he suggested with a devilish smirk. I was never one to question people but I just couldn't bring myself to vandalize something. "a-are you sure this is right?" I asked hesitantly as he shook up his can. "Right? What does it matter? It's fun." He stated.

I dropped my eyes and stared at my feet for a while waiting to hear him move again, but he didn't. "Hey, if you wanna spend some time with me, then you're gonna have to earn it first" he said. I gulped nervously and looked at the can in my hand. "So what do you say ice?" he asked leaning slightly back. I wanted to say something but found it impossible at the moment so I just shook up my can and aimed it at the wall.

"Good choice squirt" Hong Kong commended me almost happily as he too began to spray green paint onto the back of the building. "Um...how do i-"I asked nervously looking at the can. Hong Kong sighed but took a step closer to me so he could come up behind me and take my arms in his own. "Like this" he stated as he pressed my finger onto the top of the can releasing the bright orange paint.

He moved his arms, in turn moving mine to form what appeared to be a hand with its middle finger sticking up. I didn't exactly want to draw something like that but he seemed pretty proud of it so I didn't shoot it down. "See now you just add detail" he said taking his green spray paint and giving it a shadow. Then he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a black sharpie. He drew a few more intricate details before stepping back to show me.

"What do you think?" he asked proudly. "I-it's fantastic!" I exclaimed being completely truthful. His artwork may have been a little inappropriate in my eyes but he sure was talented. There was a ring on the middle finger. Dirt caked under each nail. The actual hand had so much detail that it looked real and the shadow gave it enough dimension to make it look 3D. "Thanks" he said handing me back my can, "now you try"

I hesitantly took the can and sharpie from his hands. "What should I draw?" I asked. "I don't know something that represents you" he stated before leaning up against the wall again. I took a deep breath and uncapped the sharpie. I pressed the tip to the cold red bricks and carefully drew a base for my picture. I worked hastily but carefully spraying on an orange beak before stepping away from it to be judged.

Hong Kong looked at my drawing and raised an eyebrow. "What's that, a penguin?" he asked skeptically. "u-uh, no it's actually called a p-puffin" I responded stumbling over my words. "Uhm, ok" Hong Kong said slowly. "Here I'll give you another example" he suggested taking the can and sharpie.

I watched as he sprayed on what began to look like words on the wall. When he was done he revealed an almost elegant looking lettering on the wall. "Ok, I try something like that" I said quickly. I turned away from his elaborate 'kiss my ass' sign.

"Just write something that you'd like the world to know about you. Everyone's got something to say. We're part of the few that actually say it" he said triumphantly. I nodded and started writing what immediately had come to my mind. When I finally stepped back and looked it over Hong Kong patted me on the head. "Good job, I mean for a beginner, next time try something more powerful than 'I'm not a little kid anymore'"

I just nodded while in the back of my mind I just kept saying "there's not going to be a next time"

"So…can I go home now?" I asked shyly as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "What? The night is still young!" he exclaimed. We're gonna meet up with my buddy Netherlands later on but we still got an about an hour to spare so…there's a pawnshop just down the street" he said leaving his sentence hanging.

"And?" I responded adjusting the strap on my backpack. "And, we're gonna break in and find ourselves something pretty" he answered as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "w-what?" I exclaimed nervously. "Relax" Hong Kong said soothingly as he brought his face close to mine. "Everything will be fine, I mean it's not like you don't want to try it." He stated knowingly.

I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat before speaking. "Well I guess…I've always wanted to know what it's like…to be bad" I answered truthfully. "Exactly, so why don't you try It out?" he asked pulling me forward to walk with him. "b-because I know it's not the right thing to do!" I exclaimed mainly trying to convince myself it was a bad decision.

"What did I tell you about the right thing? If you wanna hang out with the big kids, you got to act like one. So toughen up or get the hell out of my sight" Hong Kong said in a stern evil voice. I didn't say anything. I didn't move or even think. Frozen.

Hong Kong breathed out angrily taking my silence as a no. "I can't believe I thought you were actually boyfriend material, I should have known you were a loser, but what can I say, you're cute I had hope." He sighed out as he walked away.

Suddenly words just flowed out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them from coming. "y-you think I'm cute?" I asked. Hong Kong stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards me. "Who doesn't?" he answered in the form of a question. I couldn't help but blush at his flattering comment.

Hong Kong slowly walked back up the street until we were just inches apart. "Look, I know you've got a crush on me, I mean it's pretty obvious but I've got a crush on you too" he said with a smile as he took my hand in his. "And I'm willing to give us a try, but I can't be seen with you unless you're down with doing the kind of stuff my friends and I are into" he explained.

I swallowed hard but gripped his hand tighter regardless of the voice in my hand telling me to let it go. "Then lead the way" I whispered.

**Ok so this is just the first chapter of what is most likely going to turn into a two-shot or maybe three-shot XD so PLEASE! Tell me if you like it. I think I might have wondered slightly off the original idea for this on the kink meme but not that far off :) **


End file.
